Bulk feeders are usually configured to supply electronic components to a supply position, and are equipped with a storage section for storing multiple electronic components in a loose state, and a supply passage for guiding the electronic components stored in that storage section to an electronic component supply position while arranged in a single line. Bulk feeders given in the patent literature below are an example of feeders configured in that way, and are configured to index electronic components to a supply position while arranging the electronic components in the supply passage by relying on compressed air or the weight of the electronic components.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2000-22388    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Number 2006-120676